Previous constructions of the so-called nylon string grass and weed trimmer were not dynamically balanced for optimum performance while at the same time securely retaining the cutting line in the cutting chamber. The present invention overcomes that drawback by securely retaining the cutting line and centering it in the cutting chamber for optimum dynamic balance and performance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hub and cutting line arrangement which is so constructed and arranged in order to minimize the weight of mass of the rotating assembly, thus reducing the motor load especially during start-up of the groomer-trimmer in order to permit the hub assembly to achieve full rotational speed quickly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a detachable hub arrangement for the drive shaft of a grass/weed trimmer in which rapid replacement of cutting lines can be made without the use of tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a line retaining mechanism for a detachable hub in which a spring-loaded mechanical interlock is provided which prevents the unintentional unlatching of the cutting line from the hub attachment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nylon cutting line having a centrally located cylindrical anchor lug which is inserted into a cylindrical cavity of a hub, and is provided with latching member for securely holding the centrally located lug in the cavity. The nylon cutting line projects from either end of the cylindrical anchor lug, the cutting line being securely held by being crimped on the anchor lug positioned in the hub cavity. Consequently, the nylon cutting lines can be easily and rapidly replaced by releasing the latching means and placing another anchor lug with projecting lines in the cylindrical cavity of the hub.